my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
There are all kinds of vehicles scattered around Alivieska, ranging from a small motorboat to a six-wheeled septic truck. Half a dozen of these vehicles are driveable by the player, while the others are abandoned or controlled by other people. Driveable vehicles Satsuma Satsuma is a small Japanese car, based on the Datsun 100A/Nissan Cherry Model E10. This is the car the main character is trying to assemble. Satsuma is equipped with an Inline four cylinder gasoline engine with a four-speed manual transmission. Ferndale Ferndale is an American muscle car parked outside Fleetari Repair Shop. The car shows some resemblance to a 6th generation, early 70's Dodge Coronet. The car has automatic transmission. Gifu Gifu is a septic pumper truck that the player's uncle owns and the player can use in My Summer Car for septic jobs. It's diesel powered and has three axles. At the start of the game it's located at the players farm, near the shed with logs, tractor and flatbed. It is based on a Sisu M162. Hayosiko Hayosiko is a van modelled after a 2nd generation Toyota Hiace van. It is a means of transport for hauling cargo or parts. The van has 4 gears and a top speed of about 110 km/h. Kekmet Kekmet is a tractor, owned by player. Its main use is Firewood Delivery, but one can use it for car salvage and its front lift for easy access while building the car. It is based on a Finnish Valmet 502 Tractor. Boat The boat is a water vehicle docked near player's home in Kesselinperä with an outboard engine. The name Tarja on the engine it is a reference to Finnish outboard engine Terhi (made by Valmet). Both Tarja and Terhi are female names. Jonnez ES The Jonnez ES is a moped added in the 17.04.2017 update, modelled after the . It has a top speed of 70 km/h and has 4 gears. It runs off of two stroke fuel, which can be bought at Teimo's Shop. Non-driveable vehicles Svoboda The Svoboda is a new car which was added to the experimental branch of 08.08.2017. It's based on a Škoda 105. Yellow car The yellow car is one of the few AI cars in the game, now having a driver after the February 5th 2017 update. It can be seen outside Teimo's Shop. The car appears to be based on a first generation Toyota Carina 1600 ST. Green techno car The green techno car, also known as Techno Viking (called by Robbaz) or the green menace, is a bright green Opel Vectra A that can sometimes be seen on the main road, driving over the limit and possibly being a threat when driving slower vehicles (such as the van or moped). Pölsa Pölsa is one of the AI cars that appear in My Summer Car, being used by the police and other drivers on the highways. The car is based on the Saab 900, the non-convertible version, produced from 1986 to 1993. The green little car There is no official name for this car but it was said to have been based off the Seat (or Fiat) 133. The green Fiat is being driven by Pena, who was known earlier by name Race Driver Jaakko. Wrecked cars There are three wrecked cars that can be delivered to Fleetari for money: a body of a Ford Model T (probably a hot rod T bucket), a 1st generation Pontiac Firebird and a 5th generation Ford Fairlane. Category:Gameplay